


Kurt Hummel & the Snitch

by starrygemi



Series: Hogwarts AU [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Gen, Gryffindor Finn Hudson, Hufflepuff Sam Evans, Quidditch, Ravenclaw Kurt Hummel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28826022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrygemi/pseuds/starrygemi
Summary: Wanting to grow a deeper connection to his deceased mother along with being able to relate to his father, Kurt seeks out to join his house's Quidditch team!
Relationships: Finn Hudson & Kurt Hummel, Sam Evans & Kurt Hummel
Series: Hogwarts AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078043
Kudos: 1





	Kurt Hummel & the Snitch

**Author's Note:**

> Slight ooc

Burt's shift ended at his car repair workplace. He drove through the snow to come back home. He wasn't expecting much that evening but was pleasantly surprised to find his son asleep on the couch.

Burt wasn't expecting him to be home for a while, but was glad to have him back for his short break from schooling. He surveyed the living room and noticed that it seemed his son had _just_ got back from Hogwarts, since his school bag was rested on an armchair and he was still in his school uniform, using his cloak as a blanket.

Burt took an actual blanket from a closet and swapped it for the cloak, so his son would actually be warm, and neatly folded the garment before setting it on the coffee table. He decided he'll leave his son to rest while he attempted to make a decent dinner for the pair.

Barely a second after the fire was turned on, Kurt woke up and immediately stopped his father from setting the house aflame. Kurt wanted to cook dinner, to ensure nothing bad happens; But Burt wanted Kurt to go rest, since he could handle it. Which led to the pair cooking dinner together. It was interesting to say the least.

They shared small talk over dinner. There were tons of things shared; Kurt's schooling and how things are in Hogwarts; news of what's happening in the states while Kurt was away; basic stuff like that. Eventually, Kurt had to bring up something that's been gnawing at his head.

"Do you know if mom played quidditch?"

"The sport on the brooms?"

Kurt nodded.

"Yeah, I think she was the beater?"

"Beater?! Really? I never took her as one to play aggressively."

Burt snickered at that, "Neither did I, it was entertaining to watch her when her friends reunited though," he paused to take a sip of his drink, "Why'd you ask, are you thinking of trying out?"

"Ah, no, I couldn't."

"Why's that? I know you didn't like football much or sports in general, but it's fun to join in on extra curricular stuff."

"Oh, it's not that, I just can't join it since tryouts aren't open til next school year. I only recently started getting interested in quidditch now because..." _of the cute boys_ , "...my house has been winning close calls recently and the games are nerve wracking in a good way."

"Oh, that's great that you're finding something at that school you're interested in, kiddo. And there's always next year, so make sure you try out."

"Yeah, of course, that's the plan."

Dinner passed quieter after that, both decided it was best to just head to bed. Kurt hugged his father before going off to get ready to bed. Both shared their "I love yous" and "good nights" before going to their designated rooms.

Kurt laid in bed thinking of how next year will be the year he can be closer to both parents. He'll be closer to his father, since they can both relate on being on a sports team. And he can be closer to his mother, because she played the sports he would, even though it won't be for the same house, it'll be something that would make him feel more connected to his deceased mother.

———✨———🧹———✨———

"Ooo, what are you reading?" Quinn dropped her bags on the ground next to the boy as she peered over his shoulder.

"Lovely to see you too, Quinn," Kurt replied with a tone of mockery.

She whacked the back of his head, then gently snatched the book out of his hands, "Hmm, quidditch," she glared at him, "Why?"

"I want to join the team if I can, so I'm reading up the rules and history a bit."

"You're trying out next year?"

"Yes."

"Interesting," she nodded and handed the book back to him, "Well, I'll be cheering you on."

As she was picking up her bags again to drop off in the dormitories, the door to the common room bursted open. The pair that caused the commotion were arguing upon entering the tower.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" The girl screamed as she began backing the boy up to a wall.

"No, what the hell are you talking about?" Even though his back was pressed to a wall, he seemed to be holding his grounding well.

She dropped her backpack on the ground, "You fucking cheated, dipshit."

"I have no idea what you're talking about?!"

"Do you really take me for a fool?"

"No, of course not—"

"I invited you to Christmas to meet my family and bond with them, but you did not need to bond with my fucking brother like that. And you had the audacity, after I told you it was over---the fucking audacity to pretend we're okay when we came back to school?!"

"You don't understand, he was—"

"I talked to him when I kicked you out. Yes, it was annoying he agreed to it, but you initiated!"

"Babe, we can work this out, it was just a kiss."

The girl glared at him, "No, shoving your tongue down my baby brother's throat wasn't 'just a kiss.'"

"But babe—"

"No," she glared at him with her arms crossed, but after a moment picked up her bag tightly, "You know what, I'm quitting the team."

"What you can't—the team needs you."

"They'd understand why I wouldn't want to be on the same team as a cheater," she sneered, "Seems like you're going to have to find a new seeker."

"Games will start up soon, why would you—"

"Because you broke my trust, idiot, so this is my way of hurting you," she glanced away from the boy and shook her hand out as a weak wave, as she left for the dormitories.

The boy stood there for a moment before deciding he needed to leave the common room.

Quinn and Kurt sat there for a moment, on the ground from where they were viewing the whole argument. They looked at each other, both sharing the same shocked expression.

"That was..."

"...intense."

"I feel bad for the girl," Kurt looked at the flames in the fire, "It must suck to have been cheated on for your brother."

"Guess what though?"

He looked at her and hummed a reply.

She smirked, "This means there's an open spot on the quidditch team."

———✨———🧹———✨———

Tonight was one of the more quieter nights in the astronomy tower. The pair had decided to set aside their work for the night to gaze at the stars. Kurt was sitting on the ledge of a window as Sebastian decided to lean on it.

Kurt gazed into Sebastian's forest green eyes a bit too long. He decided to pipe up about a thought he carried just so the staring didn't seem too out of place.

"So, Meerkat," he stopped his speech after noticing his companion began snickering, "What?" He pouted.

"Decided to stop gazing at my gorgeous beautiful face, hmm?"

He scoffed and brought his eyes to the moon above them, "More like my eyes were beginning to burn because of your hideous face."

"Weak," he rested his hand on Kurt's, "What's on your mind?"

Kurt glanced down at their hands for a moment before looking back at Sebastian, midly shocked at his display of concern, "What makes you think something's on my mind?"

"I don't know, instinct maybe," he yawned, "Or your comeback was a bit weaker than usual."

"Fine, fine. Since you're just so eager to know, I want to try out for the quidditch team."

He immediately was put into a slight shock as he looked at Kurt with a bit of a confused expression, "Excuse me? Didn't try outs end like, I don't know, four months ago?"

"Quinny and I overheard an argument between the captain and his girlfriend, the seeker, and she dropped out of the team; So, we guessed there will be a spot open soon."

"So what, your tiny unqualified self is going to just swoop in and take claim as the role of seeker? Can you even ride a broomstick?"

"Yes, Miss Pillsbury said I rode well."

"Pillsbury's opinion isn't important, since she says that to everyone."

"You know what," he turned and stood, "We're heading to the broom closet now."

"What it's like, nearing midnight."

"Too bad, I'm showing you I can fly."

Kurt actually does show him he can fly, which left Sebastian breathless and agreeing he'd most definitely get a spot on the team.

———✨———🧹———✨———

_About a week later._

"Guys, look!"

"Ravenclaw's lost their seeker?"

"Games start next week."

"Ughhhhh, Gryffindor's going to win again."

"I hope they find a decent seeker."

Kurt pushed through the crowd to get to the center of the group surrounding a pamphlet on the communal corkboard in the common room.

** _✨ RAVENCLAW QUIDDITCH TEAM ✨_ **

**_NEW POSITION OPEN: SEEKER_ **

_We are in desperate need of another member, since our previous dropped out due to a love quarrel. We preferably request a seeker, but I, co-captain, will settle to swap as seeker if the new team member would prefer to be chaser._

_We require you to at least be a second year, and to be able to fly decently. Obviously, know the rules of Quidditch..._

The pamphlet goes on to state basic requirements. It also explains a bit about what the tryouts will entail.

Kurt smiles to himself, feeling a bit confident in himself, until he realized he never actually rode a broomstick competitively nor has he ever held a snitch.

He groaned in annoyance as he walked out of the common room, mumbling to himself, "Where the hell's, Brittany..."

———✨———🧹———✨———

"There she is..." He spotted the blonde as she sat down a few seats ahead of him, deciding that after class would be a better confrontation timing rather than a few minutes before it starts.

He sat idly as charms went by.

Once class ended, he excused himself from Mercedes and made his way to Brittany, though she was already halfway out the door.

"Brittany!!" He slung his satchel over his shoulder and nearly tripped over several chairs as he made his way to the blonde waiting for him by the door, "Hi."

"Hi, Kurtie!" She smiled, but immediately morphed into a frown as she reached to hold his hand, "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine, our classmates need to learn how to push in their chairs though," he let her guide them hand-in-hand through the hallways.

"I always leave my chairs out, so Lord Tubbington can have spots where he can jump around."

"Oh, he must look like a fairy if he hops around frequently."

"Definitely," she smiles imagining her kitten but with wings attached to his back.

"Anyway, I was hoping I could use that favor you owe me?"

She turned and nodded at him to continue.

"I want to try out for quidditch and was hoping you could get your friend, Sam, to help me practice a bit."

"Yea, of course!" She stopped abruptly, which made him stop too, "I'll get him to meet you at the field after dinner, bye!" She didn't give him time to reply as she entered her transfigurations class, which made him realize he had to go to potions, which was on the other side of the castle.

———✨———🧹———✨———

Kurt stood on the wall near one of the entrances to the Quidditch field. He was watching the other students from other houses play a mocked up game of quidditch by conjoining houses and mix-matching the teams. It was wonderful to see the quidditch team not ripping each other's throats out for once.

"Hey, Kurt!" Sam beamed.

Kurt flinched a bit, not noticing the other's appearance, "Hi, Sam," he returned the smile.

"Britt told me you wanted to try out for quidditch, and I thought it'd be a good idea to bring another quidditch player, I hope you don't mind?"

"No, of course not, when will they be arriving?"

"I think he's getting brooms along with a snitch for us," he glanced at the group of students above them, "Do you mind if we go to the courtyard? I asked him to meet us there because I didn't want to interrupt their game by having us fly around."

"Wouldn't we be bothering the students who hang out there?"

"I'm sure they won't bother us, if they do though, we can ask Brittany's friends to hex them."

"The devil spawns of Slytherin?"

"They're not that bad," he tapped Kurt's hand, "Come on, he's probably waiting for us by now."

Kurt rolled his eyes and allowed for Sam to slip his hand into his and lead the way, "Who's this mysterious stranger you speak of anyway?"

"Finn Hudson, he was the kid before you during the sorting ceremony last year."

"Oh! The one who tried to defend Quinn?"

"Yeah."

"Hmm, alright."

They made their way, hand-in-hand, to the courtyard. The pair noticed Finn standing against one of the walls with the three broomsticks standing next to him, while he was messing with the snitch as it flew around him playfully. Once Finn noticed the pair he quickly grabbed the snitch, before it bolted, and carefully placed it back in its box.

"Hey, Sam! Why did you ask me to bring these?" Finn glanced at Kurt momentarily, "And why did you bring the Ravenclaw?"

Sam set his hands on Kurt's shoulders to put him in front of himself, "This is Kurt—"

Kurt shook of Sam's hands after he began speaking, "Don't introduce me like I'm your pet," he sighed but put on a smile and held his hand out for Finn, "Hi, my name's Kurt, and I would like yours and Sam's assistance to help me prepare before I try out for the quidditch team."

Finn blinked a few times, "Oh, okay," he grabbed one of the smaller brooms, "Can you fly?" He asked as he handed the broom to Kurt.

"Yes, of course." He stepped his legs over so he was straddling the broom, once he felt it was floating on its own he brought his legs up a bit, "Where are we going?" He glanced at the other two but noticed they were just observing him.

"We're not going with you, we need to watch your form," Finn stated.

"Are you even qualified to do that?"

"Qualified enough, I was good at scoring, but my form was a bit unusual, so I know what to avoid to do better in games."

"And judging by how you got on the broom, you need to work on trusting it; But it's a simple fix," Sam stated, "Okay, go so we can judge you now." His voice lacked the malice those words would have carried on their own.

Kurt took a deep breath and took off. He wasn't anxious that there were people judging his form, flying came natural to him, he was just concerned about what they wanted him to do while he was in the air. Though, instead of being hung up on what they could say he let himself go and just flew to his heart's content (as the memory of his and Rachel's sleepy rendition of "Defying Gravity" played through his head).

Finn and Sam were absolutely captivated by Kurt's flying. He looked so unsure of himself when he started, but after a quick few seconds he flew around so naturally as though there wasn't anything else happening in the world. His turns and flips were graceful, and the expression he wore demonstrated how those actions lacked effort. His movements were simply elegant.

He seemed to have gotten the attention of everyone in the courtyard.

"He's amazing," Sam muttered.

Finn hummed in agreement, "We need to get him on a larger field, so he can get the feel of finding a snitch. Do you think the field will be empty now?"

"Curfew's coming up so probably, but it's getting dark."

"Worst case scenario is that we have to buy a snitch replacement."

Sam nodded and called out for Kurt to come down. As the trio were walking Kurt received passing compliments from those in the courtyard. They eventually made it to the field after a bit.

"Was I actually that good?" Kurt asked, his cheeks tinted a light shade of pink.

"Totally, dude," Sam stated with a grin.

"You looked like a fairy up there!" The genuine grin accompanying Finn's statement erased any sign of mockery.

Kurt nodded and pushed back a few of the flyaway strands of hair, "So, what are we doing here?"

"We're going to release the snitch, and time you on how long it takes for you to get it," Finn stated as the snitch flew around him on stand-by mode.

"Then we're all going to be going after it, and if you get it before us then I think you'll get into the team just fine," Sam said, "But I can't see well in the dark, so you already have an advantage," he lightly chuckled.

"Alright, ready, Kurt?"

Kurt hopped onto his broom and it readjusted and hovered quicker than last time, "Yep!"

"Close your eyes, let the snitch get a head start," Finn switched the snitch's mode and let it go, after waiting about ten seconds to give the snitch a head start he yelled, "GO!"

Kurt opened his eyes and darted vertically up. He did a quick scan of his surroundings and sat there in the sky for a moment to spot out the glistening shine from the snitch. The reflection from the snitch was blinding, but he immediately dove his broom a bit to get to it as the snitch flew away taking a sharp turn to go behind him as he approached it. Kurt was quick on his broom though and kept his momentum by turning his broom upward and turning upside down to shift his direction without completely losing momentum by turning normally. The snitch decided to turn and go through the bleachers, Kurt didn't want to risk getting caught in the wooding, so he flew parallel to it and predicted that the snitch wouldn't fly all the way through and would eventually lift up. Which it did, which granted Kurt the opportunity to grab the snitch, in under a minute.

He flew down to the boys with a smile on his face and snitch in hand, "How'd I do?"

"...thirty..." Finn glanced down at the stopwatch, "Thirty-six seconds. That's amazing!"

Kurt tilted his head a bit in confusion, "How though? I mean, I guess it makes sense, there wasn't outside interference," he set the snitch on stand-by mode and had it fly around him fondly.

"Sam, you ready?" Finn asked as he hopped onto his own broom.

"Mhmm," Sam reached out to change the snitches mode.

They waited for about ten seconds and immediately darted away from each other. Sam decided to stay closer to the ground, while Finn and Kurt took higher ground.

Kurt noticed the snitch first but didn't want to give away it's location, so he let it move around a bit before deciding to speed at it once Finn had dropped his guard. Kurt's hands nearly grasp it until he had to turn away as Sam was coming at it as well, the pair had turned abruptly to not run into each other, but they also missed the snitch.

Kurt swerved to turn around, the snitch was still tauntily flying around Sam, just out of his grasp each time. Kurt decided to take an injury risk, with his small frame, he's sure he wouldn't injure Sam if he ran into him on accident. So, he flew towards Sam and the snitch. As he was making his way over, the snitch decided to start flying away again.

Kurt picked up speed by leaning forward a bit, Sam did the same. They were head to head as they were flying to the snitch that was just out of reach. At some point the snitch began slowing down, and Kurt took the opportunity and practically launched himself off his broom to grab the snitch.

"YES! I got it! I did it! I—!!!!" His legs had untangled themselves from the broom when he grabbed the snitch, so he was now on his way to falling into the ground below him, which was about a 150ft drop.

"KURT!" Sam had already flown out of the way to not crash into Kurt, but he regrets that now as he wasn't close enough to catch him.

Kurt's curses and screams were loud as he fell, but just as he was maybe 40 feet from hitting the ground he was swooped under his legs and safely tucked in his savior's arms. He immediately threw his arms over his savior's shoulders, noticing they were Finn.

Finn flew down to the ground where Sam stood and set Kurt and himself down, "Don't do that," he held Kurt's shoulders and shook him, holding eye contact, "Only throw yourself off of the broom if the fall isn't fatal, god, please never do that again." He pulled Kurt into a tight hug, "Please..." Finn had only just met Kurt that day, but he felt a need to protect him.

"It wasn't that bad, Finnie," he rested his head on Finn's shoulder, "But, yeah, I promise."

Sam eventually joined their tiny group hug, wanting to also relieve his heart from stress.

After a moment there was a sound of clapping behind them with a voice accompanying the sound, "Lovely performance!" The trio looked at her, "You know besides that fall, you'd fit perfectly into the team. Better yet, I think I, as best friend of the co-captain's Ravenclaw's team, will grant you the opportunity, if you accept, to be their newest seeker!" She handed the snitch she recaught to Kurt after he had accidentally let it go after he fell.

Kurt squinted at the girl momentarily, "How do you know I wanted to try out?"

"Minimalistic stalking." At their expressions she bursted out laughing, "No, I mean kinda, but I actually just overheard you talking to the blond and decided to follow you around and see how you are," she smiled, "And honestly, you're great! I can give you tips on how to catch a snitch, the way you did just there, without needing to fall over; Since I was the seeker for my first few years on the team!"

"Shelby! You can't just—" a boy from the other side of the field began awkwardly jogging to them, "Shelby, you can't just put him on my team."

"I'm doing you a favor Scotty, you need at least one decent player, besides yourself course, on your team anyways."

"My team's not that bad."

"Your captain is a terrible person, even before he cheated, that's what makes your team bad."

He mumbled an agreement, "Anyway, Ravenclaw's tryouts will be held at the end of the week here. I didn't personally see you fly, so I want to judge you properly during trials. I trust Shelby's judgement, but it's fairer to have you try out with the others."

"I'm sure you'll do fine though!" The girl exclaimed, "If you ever need tips and tricks you can ask me, even though I'm in another house, I will gladly help you," she wink, "And don't worry, from what I saw, you'll definitely get on the team."

The pair left with a partial wave of goodbye.

———✨———🧹———✨———

"Hi, I'm Kurt Hummel and I'll be auditioning for the role of seeker."

Scott looked at him and nodded, while Shelby happily clapped. The other students who tried out were waiting on the sidelines for the result. Finn and Sam were also standing to the side to show support.

"Alright," Scott started, "Only objective is to get the snitch as fast as you can once it has a ten second head start. Fastest time gets the spot as seeker," He pulled out a clipboard, "This isn't the best way to choose our seekers, but it's the quickest to get a replacement in time for our first game with Hufflepuff."

"We'll both be watching your form and the snitch though, if you seem choppy we dock off points since catching the snitch quickest could also equate to just being lucky rather than being good," Shelby added.

"Get on the broom."

Kurt did so.

"Best of luck," Scott said as he threw up the snitch that immediately put out its wings to fly.

Kurt counted down to ten, then immediately flew up once the seconds reached zero. His eyes frantically scanned his surroundings trying to find the golden ball. He almost immediately noticed the ball, as it was glistening so feverishly with the sun beaming its rays onto it. He zoomed his way towards it as it turned and frantically flew away from him.

The snitch flew in a way that when Kurt tried to follow its direction, the sun had stopped him by shining its rays into his eyes. This caused him to momentarily lose track of the snitch. He panicked for a moment before spotting it again and speeding up to it. He cupped it into his hands before it could react and flee.

Kurt had flew down to where Scott stood, "How'd I do?"

Shelby whispered something to Scott.

"Give us about five minutes."

Kurt gently placed the broom on the ground and handed the snitch to Shelby before making her way to Finn and Sam. He waited with them as Scott and Shelby reviewed every person who tried out, which was four, including him. It took a handful of minutes before they came to their verdict and made their way to the group of tryouts.

"I have decided to give the role of seeker to the second year, Kurt Hummel."

———✨———🧹———✨———

Finn and Sam had decided to try to bake a mini cake from scratch in the kitchen overnight for Kurt as a congratulations. It doesn't end well but the thought was there. It turned out somehow burnt and undercooked. There was only a corner that was salvageable, and they decided they should work with that part and decorate it to make up for the lack of substance. Though when they made the frosting, they mixed up the sugar and salt without realizing. The cake generally looked presentable, so they plated it up neatly to be given to him the next morning during breakfast.

They requested the house elves to keep it in the fridge until Sam went to pick it up, since the Hufflepuff's commons was close.

Finn managed to snag a seat for himself and Sam next to Kurt, who was sitting at the Hufflepuff table accompanied by Rachel and Tina, to sit next to Mercedes and Brittany (and Mike and Matt, but they didn't contribute to the conversation much). Everyone was congratulating him on getting on the team, just as Sam arrived with a plate.

"Kurt!" Sam placed the plate in front of Kurt as he sat across from him, "Finn and I baked you a cake last night."

"What really? Aww, thank you guys," he glanced at the seemingly perfect cake, noticing the shaky writing spelling out "Congrats!!"

"Yeah, most of it was burnt or undercooked, this was the surviving piece, so we hope you like it," Finn stated shyly.

Kurt pat Finn's hand that rests on the table with a smile, "Of course I'll like it." He picked up a forked and took a bite of the cake and immediately tensed up at the taste of it.

It was mostly the frosting that was fucking with his taste buds, since the cake itself was mostly fine, just bland. However, he held back any sign of disgust to not hurt his friend's feelings.

He swallowed hesitantly then put on a tight grin, "It was lovely, thank you guys so much for putting time aside to make this."

Finn took a piece of the cake out of curiosity and immediately spit it out onto his napkin, "Holy shi—Are your taste buds dead?! That was terrible!"

"I—"

Sam took a piece as well and had the same reaction, "Are you ill, Kurt?! That was awful."

"I wanted to spare your feelings," he muttered, "What did you add to the frosting? The cake's fine, but the frosting tastes...salty," he sighed, "You mixed up salt and sugar," he stated.

The cake was passed around between the friend group, wanting to take a piece of the concoction. Most had the same reaction.

Sam was amused by the whole ordeal, but Finn looked genuinely upset that the cake didn't work out well.

Kurt wrapped his arms around Finn's torso, "Finnie, I appreciate the gesture, don't beat yourself up too much just because it didn't turn out how you wanted," he smiled at the boy.

Finn returned the grin, "Okay, fine."

———✨———🧹———✨———

"The weather's terrible, holy heck," Shelby pulled her hair back into a short ponytail, "Alright, second game after break, and it's a strong one between the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw houses, this shall determine who ends up in the final match of the season. Now, it seems we have a new seeker for the Ravenclaw house, he's the tiny little cutie next to my bestie Scottyyyyyy..."

Scott rolled his eyes but brought his gaze to the boy next to him, "Kurt," he whispered to get the boys attention, "Just get the snitch, it's way too hot out here for anyone, and it'll be better for everyone to just end the game quickly, alright?"

Kurt nodded, "What about the points, don't we need a certain amount to get into the final games?"

"Oh, we're fine with points, just get the snitch."

"Alright."

The game went by pretty quickly, as Shelby made commentary. She was pretty entertaining along with endearing, and the compliments she gave both teams were very sweet and uplifting. The game flew by within 15 minutes, ending when Kurt had grabbed the snitch safely. Sam immediately pulled him into a hug once they were on the ground safely.

The team had put together a tiny celebration, for their win and for Kurt's first win ever. Afterwards, Mercedes had basically kidnapped him and dragged him to the Gryffindor commons after hours, because Finn and Sam organized a small get together to celebrate Kurt's first win.

It was cute, no disaster cake this time.

———✨———🧹———✨———

"Lovely weather we're having, amirite?"

"Shelby, it's going to rain."

"Anyway, the second to last game of the season happens to be the most anticipated, the supposedly evil vs good, honestly Slytherins are just a bunch of dorks—Hey! Don't hit me, I'm right."

Shelby's commentary remains unbiased. If she makes a jab at one house, she does the same to the other. Her commentary this time around is very humorous and tends to distract from what's happening on the field, but still her reports of what's occurring does make sense and her wit adds flavor.

In the end, the game was very, very close, with a ten point difference. Gryffindor won, only because Finn had made a last minute scoring just as the snitch was caught, which made his team win rather than tie with Slytherin.

Kurt and Sam pulled Finn into a hug once the short lived celebration has passed with his team.

———✨———🧹———✨———

"OHHHH!!! We haven't had a pairing like this in a WHILE," Shelby squeals in excitement, "I mean, it's usually Gryffindor and Slytherin who make it as the last two, but now it's Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. I mean, everyone's expecting the ones in red to win, and not to sound biased, but I definitely think the Ravenclaw have a chance, even though they're a bunch of nerds!!"

"That was rude, Shelby!" Scott screams back, only heard faintly.

Shelby giggled, "Anywho..."

The game goes by smoothly. Kurt was hovering off to the side and waited for the captain, who was the keeper, to give him the signal to start searching for the snitch. He already had his eyes on it, all he needed was a signal.

"KURT GO," Scott screamed, noticing that the Gryffindor seeker had already gone off.

Kurt locked gazes with the snitch and immediately dove for it. He made sure to weave through the other players and avoid the balls tossed about. He was thankful for his small form, since he caught up to the other seeker quickly. She noticed him and grimaced when he was beginning to pass her. Deciding to play dirty, she started trying to shove him by throwing her body and broom against his to knock him off balance. Kurt resisted and picked up her pattern and lifted up his flight the next time she tried to shove him to throw her off balance instead. (Her actions wouldn't have been considered a foul, since she could use the excuse that they were flying too close).

That small act of aggression had caused them to lose track of the snitch. Both frantically scanned the surroundings, Kurt noticed it first and zoomed after it. The girl follows after him.

The snitch was close to the ground and would be a bad crash if you didn't lift up in time, but both knew catching it would get their team the win, so it was a risk that needed to be taken. However, the Gryffindor seeker pulled back when she realized the snitch wasn't going to rise as she originally hoped it would; Even though Gryfinndor's thing is bravery, she wasn't stupid enough to risk a head injury. Though Kurt did, and dove, only letting his hand go below the broom rather than reaching overhand, so he can pull up easier once he grabbed it.

And he did.

He caught the snitch without a hitch, ending the game, and securing his house's win!

There was an eruption of cheers as he held up the snitch proudly adorning the dumbest smile on his face.

Finn flew over, "You did it!" He exclaimed with a smile.

"I did it!!" Kurt replied, his grin growing a bit brighter.

Finn tackled the smaller into a hug, knocking them both off their broomstick and landing on the ground ten feet below them. The pair were left in a giggling fit as their respective teams came down to safely congratulate each other.

"I'm so proud of you!!" Finn practically screamed as he ruffled Kurt's hair.

He pushed back the strands that fell in front of his face, "Your team lost though."

"Doesn't matter," his grin turned mischievous, "That just means I'll have to try harder next year."

**Author's Note:**

> The character's feel very out of character, I understand that, but I have an explanation for that. I had this great extravegant outline, but then in execution I was just iffy about it all. Anyway this takes place during the main's(Kurt) second year of Hogwarts, so they're like twelve, and the only schooling they've had outside of Hogwarts was up to sixth grade, and that's before shit hits and changes you. So with Finn, I think since high school and being on the football team doesn't exist for him in this au, he's grown up to continue to be the loving-accepting-protective person he's always been since he was a child. So his more brotherly/friendly characteristics shine through quicker and easier. Also, he lacks the prejudice that was seen in season 1(didn't watch it) because he's attending a magic school, like literally anything else could be happening, so judging someone for what they look like isn't something that crosses his mind if that makes sense. That was the main thing I wanted to clear up, I think. 
> 
> Also, yes, I did lowkey base Shelby and Scott off of people.
> 
> Okay, that's it. I'll be avoiding writing the long fic planned now, bye.


End file.
